Tropical Paradise
by Lola-2011
Summary: Skye and Luke take a break from solving Ross' death and go on a tropical vacation. R


Tropical Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own them!

Solving Ross' murder was a thousand times more complicated than she imagined, but Luke kept reassuring her that he could find the real killer and then she would be free of everything. It had been months now and still they weren't any closer to finding the killer than the first night that she woke up on her sofa to find Ross dead on the floor.

Luke insisted on some time away from things, some time to clear their heads and come back fresh and ready to take on anything that was thrown their way. Anything from Tracy, Jax or the PCPD. Sometimes she passed it off as Luke just being way too sure of himself and then others she knew that he was doing this to protect her, but she just didn't know why he would want to.

So she was standing on the deck of the boat, overlooking the clear ocean water, while Luke was playing Captain. It really was a beautiful day, the sun was bright and warm on her ivory skin and the breeze from the sailing ship made it perfect.

Her red, barely there bikini, tied on either side at the bottoms, was extremely low cut and her top was triangular shaped, tying in the back and around her neck, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Her hair blew lightly in the wind and her sunglasses blocked out the blinding sun.

She heard someone moving behind her, she didn't think much of it, knowing that Luke must have left the boat on cruise control, she noticed that they were moving at a much lower speed. Then she felt someone moving behind her. One of her hands dropped from the railing on the boat.

"Wouldn't want you to burn." she heard, whispered in her ear, right before a hand covered the upper part of her chest, gliding sun block over her, gently massaging it into her skin. Skye drew in her breath as the hand dipped lower, covering the parts of her breasts that weren't hid by the material of her top and then a little lower, dipping down into her cleavage.

A pair of lips lightly grazed the soft exposed skin of her shoulder and then moved inward to the side of her neck. A light moan escaped Skye's lips as the movements continued at an excruciating pace. A hand traveled over the left side of her breast, gently squeezing and then traveling even lower, the open hand gliding effortlessly over the flat of her stomach and lower, stopping at the top of her bikini bottoms.

The opposite hand, moved the hair away from the back of her neck and then she felt soft lips moving along the back of her neck and then to the side, licking and sucking and kissing, making Skye's back settle against their front.

The hand at her bikini bottoms moved down lower, underneath the fabric, fingertips caressed the soft curls and then in a surprising move, moved back outside and stroked her lightly a few times through the material as the other hand slipped under the left cup of her top, kneading the soft skin there with delicacy.

Skye moaned softly, she turned her head and her parted lips met her acquaintance's. Their lips brushed against each other ever so slowly, then their tongues tangled together as she felt a hand move between her legs once again, under her bottoms, skipping the soft curls and moving directly over her drenched sex, stroking the entire length.

Both of her hands grasped the railing tightly as two of their fingers thrust inside of her, moving madly in short strokes in and out of her slick passage while the palm roughly massaged her swollen clit.

"Yes." Skye breathed out.

Skye's body moved against her companion's, arching her back as their fingers thrust into her relentlessly, driving her delirious with pleasure. Warm breath moved across her neck, followed by wet kisses up to her ear. "Cum for me. Let it go." was whispered between kisses. "I want to feel it"

Her inner walls began to contract wildly around the pleasure driven fingers. "That's it baby. Cum for me." The words only made her strive for her climax even more, her ragged breathing and deep moans were like music to the ears as her orgasm ripped through her body, satisfying both herself and her companion.

Luke had grabbed a sandwich and was heading out onto the deck when he was halted by the sight before him. "What's going on here?"

Still, in their delicate position, Skye turned her head toward Luke. "Nothing."

Luke looked between the two of them. "Doesn't look like nothin'."

"Why, Luke, it's so nice for you to join us above deck." Faith said, overly cheerful.

"Did I interrupt something?" Luke asked, hesitantly.

Skye took a deep breath, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, after all, Faith's hand was in bikini bottoms. "This isn't what it looks like."

"This isn't what it looks like." Luke repeated, nodding. "It never is. I guess Faith, here, was just helping you apply some sun block."

Faith smirked at Luke. "You're exactly right, I was just helping Skye here apply some sun block to some very delicate places." she whispered.

"I'm sure you were." he countered. "So, did Faith rub it in the right way or would you like me to finish?"

"Now, Luke, don't you think that's a question for Skye.?" Faith asked, playfully.

Luke turned his attention toward Skye. "Well?"

"Let's see what you've got." she said with a wicked smile. She reached around and untied Faith's bathing suit top.

He smiled. "This is paradise."

The End!

Please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!


End file.
